How do you choose?
by soccergil98
Summary: When JJ, Reid, Morgan, and Prentiss are taken hostage in a bank, the killer makes them choose one person to die. What would you do if your life was in the hands of your best friends? How do you choose between them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I decided to write a new story about one of my favorite shows, Criminal Minds. **

**Full Summary: When JJ, Reid, Morgan, and Prentiss unknowingly enter a bank during a hostage situation, the killer makes them choose one person to die. Who will they pick? Will Hotch, Detective Ivy, Garcia, Detective Davis, and Elle be able to save them in time? JJ/ Reid and Morgan/Prentiss**

**Yes, I decided to bring Elle back. Just for this story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Detective Ivy and Officer Davis**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

The team sat in the Colorado Springs, Colorado Police Station. They had been investigating a series of bank robberies in which the robber forced the people to choose which one of them would die. So far they had no leads, so they went over the profile.

"So we know our Un-Sub wants power over his victims, which is why he ties them up and forces them to choose who's going to die." Morgan stated

"Usually in a case like this though, the Un-Sub would sexually assault the women. He didn't do that" Hotch thought out loud

"Maybe he's not strong enough to control the women and the hostages" Rossi commented

Garcia walked in "So, I did what Hotch said. He told me to look up any previous cases like this in other towns and cities and I found tons; and I mean tons. Over 100 different bank robberies like these. But wait, there's more" She held her index finger up "They never occurred in one city more than once. There has to be something keeping our Un-Sub here. Maybe a job or a relative"

"A family maybe?" Prentiss stood up

"That's what I was going for. So I checked records of people who just moved into town a year ago… There was a huge long list. So I narrowed them down to people who had a baby recently. There was around twenty-five. Then my pretty's; I checked lists of people who recently got married and there were ten. There was one that stood out. Hotch, you're not going to believe this; but our suspect works at a bank."

"Good work Garcia" Hotch told her

"Wait! There's more; it's a woman! Her name is Sylvia Marks, and she's on duty right now at the Charter 7 bank on Maple Street"

"Garcia, get everything you can on Sylvia Marks"

"I'm way ahead of you boss man" Garcia handed Hotchner a file, with a smirk on her face."

"That explains everything" Rossi said "Why there's no sexual assault and why they have to be tied up. She's not strong enough to handle all these people. She turns off the cameras by saying she's from another bank. They allow her access to the back room which is when she turns off the cameras. Hotch; she has to be our Un-Sub"

"Morgan. You take JJ, Reid, and Prentiss to bring her in. She's most likely armed and if she sees SWAT she's going to take hostages. And if she panics, she could kill them all, and then herself. Bring her in quietly; I don't want you getting hurt. Detective Ivy and I will talk to her family. Rossi and Detective Davis will work with Garcia to try to find what Bank she's going to rob next. Look for patterns, interrogate her friends, co-workers, anyone associated with her." Hotch was ready to catch this serial killer.

Reid, JJ, Morgan, and Prentiss walked out to their black SUV and started on their way.

"Okay. Prentiss and I will enter together, acting like a couple. Reid and JJ will come in about five minutes later, also acting like a couple. If you see either one of us in danger come in right away. Hotch wants her taken down silently, but were going to whatever it takes to put her behind bars. No one let her see your guns or badges. She has to think were normal people."

"Why do _we_ have to act like a couple?" Prentiss asked

"Okay, you're with Reid then"

"I think I'll stay with you, Morgan"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Spencer asked defensively

"No offence Reid but talking to you really makes me tired, I couldn't date you for an hour; even if it was fake dating"

Reid managed to stay quiet, forcing down a fact about the percentage of kids that fall asleep in class.

"Okay. Were here. Remember the plan. Come on baby." Derek jokingly said to Emily.

"Coming sweet cheeks" Emily jokingly said to Derek

"Wow they're really good at acting to be a couple" Spencer said, putting aero quotes around acting.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what Emily said earlier about you making her tired. I would be able to date you for more than an hour"

"Actually most high school relationships don't last more than four months. It's mostly because-"

JJ decided to cut him off by pressing her lips to his.

When she pulled away Reid was left speechless.

"I guess there's a first time for everything" she said jokingly

"W-what do you mean?" Reid got out

"I've never seen you speechless"

"That's because you've never done that to me before"

"I thought we could use a little practice being a fake couple" JJ said

"Oh right pretending…" Reid said, a little disappointed

"It doesn't have to be… _just_ pretending" JJ said flirtingly

"It's been five minutes" Reid said awkwardly

"Let's go" JJ said, switching back into professional mode

They stepped inside the bank and noticed people tied up on the ground. They reached for their guns but they were hit in the back of their heads before they could.

When they woke up, they were tied on the ground.

JJ looked around and saw Reid across from her, Morgan next to her, and Prentiss across from Morgan.

They seemed to be in their own little group. On the other side of the bank there was around fifteen people tied up in a clump of their own.

They saw a woman with a ski mask on walking around with two guns in her hand.

"That must be Sylvia" JJ whispered

"That's what we were guessing"

"How did she find out?" Reid asked

"Morgan's gun was hanging out" Emily said, a little pissed

"Well, well. Look who's awake. Agent Jereau and Agent Reid I see"

"How do you know us?" JJ asked, glaring

"I do my research. Anyway! You four are going to pick one of you to die. If you try to fight back, I kill… her" she said, pointing her gun to a little girl

Emily's eyes widened, knowing now they didn't have a chance.

"Damn it" Morgan whispered

"What's wrong Derek? Did I make you angry?"

Morgan just glared at her.

"I guess so" Sylvia said "Also, you fifteen have to choose someone to die." She said pointing to the other people across the bank. "Again, if you try to fight back, I kill the little girl. I'm lucky today; I get to kill two people!"

"You don't have to do this!" JJ yelled

Spencer stayed quiet, mentally creating a profile.

"Yes, I do. Don't you think that I tried to stop! But I CANT!"

"We can get you some help!" JJ told her

"Don't make me do this" Marks said, pointing her gun at the little girl again

That made JJ stays quiet.

"You have two hours to pick, _all _of you" and with that, Sylvia stormed away

People started crying, but the profilers stayed quiet.

"I'll do it" Spencer suddenly said

"Reid, no! We are not doing this. Hotch will find out we haven't come back yet and he'll save us" Morgan fired at him

"What if he doesn't though!" Reid fired back

"Hotch will" JJ said "He has to"

"Are you guys the FBI agents?" The little girl asked

"Yes sweetie" Prentiss answered "What's your name?"

"Oliva. I'm not supposed to talk to strangers"

"That's a very pretty name, and we promise no one will hurt you Oliva" Morgan comforted her

"My mommy wouldn't hurt me."

"Wait, she's your mommy?" Derek asked

"Yeah!" Oliva nodded her head "Daddy doesn't know Mommy sends the people to heaven. I'm the only one. Daddy's always too busy taking care of Evan, so I go to work with Mommy!" Oliva clapped her hands

"How old are you sweetie?" JJ asked her

"I just turned five!"

"Wow, you're a big girl!" Emily said

"Yeah! Mommy thinks you're bad, can I tell her you're nice?"

"We don't want you to get in trouble for talking to strangers Oliva" Emily told her

"Okay! Is this a secret!"

"Yeah Oliva! It's our little secret." Morgan told her

"Yay! What are your names?"

"I'm Emily"

"I'm Spencer"

"I'm JJ"

"And I'm Derek"

"Are you guys my friends? I don't have many friends"

"Of course we are"

"OLIVA! GET IN HERE!" Sylvia screamed

"Coming Mommy! I'll come back later!"

"Bye Oliva" They all smiled

"Guys, she doesn't know what her mom is doing." JJ said

"I just hope she doesn't end up like her mother" Emily said

"More than likely, her subconscious will block out these childhood memories" Reid stated

"Poor girl" Emily said

"How are we going to choose whose going to die?" Morgan brought up randomly

**I hoped you liked it! It's my very first criminal minds story so please be nice!**

**Remember to R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! I'm so truly sorry for the little updating I've been doing! I had writers block… and I just got distracted.**_

_**Please review. **_

_**So I hope you like this! (:**_

_**Disclaimer: What do you think?**_

"I said I'd do it!" Reid loudly whispered

"That's enough out of you. Reid" Emily said bravely, but you could tell she was scared. It had been an hour and Hotch wasn't there yet.

"We'll be out of here in no time" Morgan stated. "I've almost got these ropes done. Then I just take her down"

"You call that almost done?" Emily argued, looking at the rope, which was still fully binding Morgan.

"It's better than yours"

JJ sighed, she was losing hope.

All of a sudden, people in the other corner started to scream. It looks like someone had tried to bring up the subject.

"NO YOU WILL NOT KILL MY DAUGHTER!" A woman screamed

"I NEVER SAID-"

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" a woman shouted

Sylvia walked out and smiled. "Is everything okay out here?" She asked, evilly.

The room got dead silent.

Forty five minutes later they had fifteen minutes left to choose.

"Where is Hotch?" JJ started to freak out

"He'll be here" Derek assured her

"No he won't" Spencer mumbled

Right at this moment, Sylvia walked out and said "That's it, times up"

"We still have ten minutes!" Someone yelled

"NOT ANYMORE!" She screamed

"Who did you pick?" she asked the other people

No one said anything, so she shot two people. JJ let a tear fall out of her eye, she actually had believed in Hotch, but he wasn't coming.

Sylvia walked over to the team, "How about you?"

"Me!" Spencer mumbled

"No, No Spence, NO!" JJ shook her head

"Very well, than" she pointed at JJ

"WAIT!" Reid shouted "She has a husband, and a child."

Sylvia turned to Reid, and pulled the trigger.

Reid saw the blinding light before he felt the burning pain.

"NO!" he heard Emily yell

Morgan leaned over him "Hang on Reid, Hotch will be here any minute"

"HOTCH ISNT COMING!" JJ screamed, tears running down her face

Right then, Reid saw Hotch run in with the other cops and shoot Sylvia. She fell the floor, lifeless and dead.

The detectives cut off everyone's bindings, and three ambulances were called to the scene.

"Hold on Reid, help is coming" he heard JJ's voice, it comforted him

He felt someone pressing his wound, and he heard sirens. He was slipping away.

"JJ" he whispered

"Spence I'm right here. What is it?"

"I-I" he gasped for breath "I love you"

It was over. He stopped breathing.

"Spencer NO! Stay with me! I live you too, do you hear me? SPENCE DON'T LEAVE ME!" JJ was sobbing.

The rest of the team was looking on, their hearts aching.

Emily was crying, and Morgan was holding her. Hotch was pressing her wound, and he felt tears come to his eyes at the scene in front of him.

The paramedics ran in, and strapped him onto a gurney. They wheeled him away, and JJ tried to run after them, but felt someone holding her back. Morgan was holding on to her for dear life, and JJ was sobbing into his shirt.

"JJ, it will be okay"

JJ pulled away from his grasp, and walked away.

She didn't know where, but she was walking. Pretty soon she was running. For a while, she forgot about her problems, until she found herself standing in a cemetery.

"How ironic" she whispered to herself.

**Thanks so much. Review please. I don't want to kill of Reid, but it might happen if I don't get enough reviews… lol(:**

**Love, **

**Soccergil98**


End file.
